


What We Leave Behind

by mischief5



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischief5/pseuds/mischief5
Summary: John Sheppard leaves no one behind, and yet he's left everything behind.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17





	What We Leave Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to neevebrody for the title and art critique, and melagan for her input. Originally posted on Livejournal April 12, 2011.


End file.
